


Skinny Love

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I remember walking home that night. I remember walking through the forest as a short cut. I remember hearing people screaming. I remember calling for them, and running to them. I remember being attacked by a man out of the darkness. I remember struggling and fighting, but him being stronger. I remember him pressing a cloth against my face, and how the sky started to slip away and blur like waves in the sea. And I remember black."</p><p>***</p><p>A new solution for the homosexual epidemic has been found. All they needed was subjects.<br/>So, they hunted down 12 openly gay men, and kidnapped them all. But what is in for them all is what other's would call a fate worse than death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Love

"I remember walking home that night. I remember walking through the forest as a short cut. I remember hearing people screaming. I remember calling for them, and running to them. I remember being attacked by a man out of the darkness. I remember struggling and fighting, but him being stronger. I remember him pressing a cloth against my face, and how the sky started to slip away and blur like waves in the sea. And I remember black."

Frank's voice was hoarse from his screams and cries. He answered with a growl in the back of his throat. 

"Good. That's what we wanted you to remember. We won't have to remove the memories from you." The man smiled, showing off an alarmingly yellow set of teeth.

Frank moved around in his restraints. They were specifically designed to stop him from hurting himself. Padded belts was how Frank thought of them.

"Why... Why am I here?" Frank's voice cracked. 

Every part of him ached. He had a black eye and he was sure his leg was dislocacted. It confused him that the people put him in those restrants yet also hurt him. 'Maybe the only pain they want me to feel is from themselves,' Frank thought.

The man's grin somehow got wider. "You, Frank, are a homosexual. In fact, you've been openly homosexual for the past four years. But, we're going to fix you. You are one of 12 lucky men to be abled to experience the cure for the first time ever. You should be happy."

Frank opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. There was nothing he could say. He was terrified and disgusted by these people. 'There is nothing wrong with me,' He told himself. 'There is nothing wrong with me.'

***

Frank was put in a small cell block in the basement of the building. The building he was in was dimly lit and concrete. Almost like a warehouse.  
He was so distracted by his thoughts he had hardly noticed the uniform he was wearing. It was striped with blue and white, like at the holocaust. A patch on the right side of his chest labelled "4101".  
Frank had sworn he had seen a random number on the cell door. It was most likely the same number as on his patch.  
The cell had a bed, a single toilet in the corner, and desk, a chair, and a single dim light bulb. No windows. Nothing concealing the toilet.  
Oh yes, and a camera in the ceiling corner.  
Frank grabbed the chair, and swung it at the camera. Sure enough, it smashed.  
Then, he screamed. Not a scream of terror or fear. A scream of rage. He kicked at his metal bed, although he was wearing nothing on his feet. It hurt, but that only fueled his anger more. He threw apart bedding and the desk over. Even managed to rip the toilet seat off.  
He then crumbled onto the floor in a ball, and sobbed. 

And as Frank had expected, guards rushed into his room, picked him up off the ground, and started dragging him away. He was brought to a hall with a circle of chairs. The man he had met earlier was standing in the center.  
But this time, he was wearing a lab coat and glasses.

"Oh, no, Frankie." He said as they handcuffed Frank to one of the chairs. "It appears you've been very bad."

Frank spat in his face. That seemed to annoy the fucker. He wiped the saliva off with his sleeve, and glared at the younger man. 

"You'll regret that."

Suddenly guards appeared, dragging people through the corridor.  
One by one, they were loaded into the seats.  
When the last guy got dragged into the room, one of the men sitting down started to shout. Started to struggle.

"MIKEY!" He screamed, as the guards started cuffing his legs as well.

The last guy, who looked a lot younger up close, was sat down. 

Frank knew it would only get worse from there.


End file.
